


so close yet so far//

by channiekyun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: High School Au!, M/M, SOCIAL MEDIA AU!, ill edit this out, this is a mess lmao, twitter au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiekyun/pseuds/channiekyun
Summary: In which the person Guanlin sees the most of does not see him.





	so close yet so far//

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just rlly like twitter aus bc they're hilarious. Sorry for any typos or anything like that, I wrote this when I was supposed to do math. It seems really bad but I'll edit this later. Enjoy!

\------------------------------------

 **Oh woAHH** @jaehwanforhwang

Do u guys ever just,,think?

 

 **Swaggy rapper™** @lai_guan

@jaehwanforhwang do u guys ever just get.high?

 

 **Oh woAHH** @jaehwanforhwang

@lai_guan r u publically shaming me on twitter??

 

 **Oh woAHH** @jaehwanforhwang

@lai_guan hurt. Betrayed. U fak friend

\------------------------------------

Wonder broos (8) [7:36 PM]

 

Jaehwan changed the group chat’s name to ‘Fak Friends’

 

 **Jaehwan:** publically shaming guanlin for shaming me on twitter here

 **Jaehwan:** guanlin’s the og fak friend

 **Jaehwan:** who’s the next to step out of tHE LINE

 

 **Daniel:** but this isn’t rlly public??

 **Daniel:** this is on a gc w 8 ppl

 

 **Guanlin:** he’s got a point

 

 **Seongwoo:** .

 

 **Jaehwan:** daniel’s the second friend that’s revealed to be fak

 **Jaehwan:** there must be more faks on this chat

 **Jaehwan:** also ong

 

 **Seongwoo:** i didn’t even type words? That was an accident lmao

 **Seongwoo:** but i would love to be ur fak friend jaehwan

 

 **Jaehwan:** ugh disgusted

 **Jaehwan:** he didn’t even try to deny it

 **Jaehwan:** icb there must be other fakes on this chat

 **Jaehwan:** also out of the chat

 

 **Jisung:** im disowning you one day bc of this

 

 **Jaehwan:** even my own mom?

 **Jaehwan:** if u guys can’t appreciate me im going to sewoon ugh

 

 **Minhyun:** stop being such a drama queen geez

 

 **Jaehwan:** ok

 

\------------------------------------

 

 **Oh woAHH** @jaehwanforhwang

i’m a queen in my castle and u can be my king

 

 **Ponyo for 2020** @sewoonj_ponyos

@jaehwanforhwang the heck is that supposed to mean??

 

 **Oh woAHH** @jaehwanforhwang

@sewoonj_ponyos shut up that wasn’t for u

 

\------------------------------------

**You received a message from @jjeojang.**

Open? [YES✓] [NO]

=====================

Jihoon to Guanlin [7:42 PM]

 

Jihoon: hey linlin

Jihoon: what probs did we have to do for maths

 

Guanlin: we didn’t have hmwk today

 

Jihoon: oh

Jihoon: ok then

Jihoon: thx tho

 

Guanlin: yeah

=====================

 

Swaggy rapper **™** @lai_guan

Do u have like that 1 person that seems so close but yet so far fr sm reason??

 

Swaggy rapper **™** @lai_guan

Like u can’t even reach them???

 

Swaggy rapper **™** @lai_guan

Idk i’m going to sleep bye


End file.
